Feelings of Hatoful boyfriends characters
by FrowerssX
Summary: Personal view of four characters of Hatoful boyfriend. Shuu, Kazuaki, Yuuya and Sakuya


**The voices!**

The voices in everyone's hearts are different. Some say good things really good things that can fill a soul with total happiness. But other voices cause pain and sadness within souls. They make them do horrid things. They start to kill innocents, they start to lose themselves within self hatred... They become nothing more than murders and black hearted creators... They cannot be blamed for their actions, they cannot be blamed for their lust for blood or death.

With this they become lost souls that can never be helped or cured... I out of all people should know this. I should know this better than anyone... I was too lost within myself hatred and lost within the voices of my mind. They told me to kill, they told me to cause pain to others! They told me to be a cruel and heartless monster. This was my mistake. I blamed myself far too much.

I tried to do good but nothing but bad happens. I tried to make a wish happen but it caused nothing but pain and death... Now at this moment I truly hate myself of what I have done... I'm so sorry... I am so sorry to everyone I have killed and tortured... I didn't mean it I swear...

**The promise/the Shadow:**

I tried so much I really did. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my promise. I failed. I failed to keep the promise I made to my brother... I could have saved him but instead I lead him to his death. However he says he's forgiven me and that he wants me to live happy.

But how? How can I be happy without you? In the back of my mind the memory of me failing you is still there. I cannot get rid of it. It's like a shadow, it follows me everywhere I go. Deep in my heart I want to let it control me, I want to show my anger! I do not want the people who caused you pain to live! But if it upsets you then I can't...

I must do what you want. I will grant this wish of yours no matter how I feel. The shadow will not go away but I will not allow myself to lose to it! I shall keep my promise to you Nageki. I will and this I swear! But I promise I will not allow Isa to do more damage, I shall keep a close eye on him. Part of my heart shall be his but I will never lose this promise!

I will never trust him! That is my promise! I promise no more damage will be caused by that man!

I shall keep this promise no matter what!

**Protection:**

Everything I did was always for him. I never cared if other people suffered and I didn't care if I was pushed aside. I swore to myself no matter what I shall protect my brother. I killed for him but it lead to him to grow into a wonderful man. I can't be more happier with him.

I'm so happy that I could have protected him from the fate that he could have faced. I know he treated me so poorly and that he saw me nothing more than a half breed. But I am glad now that he knows the truth. I am glad he knows that he's my flesh and blood and that we are truly brothers.

I don't care for the past, I don't care about what he did...

Sakuya, please. Let us look to the present day and nothing else... Please now allow me to become the brother I have always wished to be.

**Judgement:**

**** All of my life I have been judging people. By how they look, how they behaved and even by what they were born into. I thought I was better than anyone else. I know now I shouldn't be so judgmental.

Yuuya my brother. I am so sorry for all my judging, I am sorry for all of my horrid words. I didn't mean any of them! I didn't mean it when I said I hatred you or that you were nothing but a half breed. I know the truth! I know now that we a turly brothers and our blood are the same.

I'm so sorry my brother. I didn't mean to judge you so harshly. I just was brought up to think this way.

I'm so sorry, I will make it up to you Yuuya.

**Our agreement:**

Kazuaki's version:

We made a deal, no more research and no more deaths. And in return he could love me as much as he wanted. He could hold me, touch me and even kiss me. I accepted it all and I even fell in love with him. Even now he's still behaving himself. But I know he will go back on his word. It's only a matter of time but I hope he doesn't do it too soon.

I hope we be together for a couple more years before he goes behind my back and betrays me... Shuu please, keep this up. My heart is yours and it would split in two without you. I love you, you fat bird...

Shuu's version:

Our deal huh, we did that a year ago. I promised him that I won't do any more research or kill anyone. I made that deal only to get his heart, I love him. But we both know my thirst will take over me. I try to fight it but the voices are getting louder every month. One day I know I won't be able to fight back.

Kazuaki, I will fight this. I will fight this for you if only you can praise me and hold me close. I want you to smile your sweet smile at me forever and if you carry on loving me the way you are. I know for sure I won't betray you... Kazuaki, I love you... You fucking idiot...


End file.
